<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Souls by NeenaCampbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086451">Bound Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaCampbell/pseuds/NeenaCampbell'>NeenaCampbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Wizards, strong attraction between related characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaCampbell/pseuds/NeenaCampbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout avait commencé par une incantation ratée. </p><p>Kuroro, Hisoka et Irumi avaient eu l'idée de manipuler le directeur de l'Académie des Sorciers dans le but de voler des objets rares et les revendre sur le marché noir. Malheureusement, tous ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au lieu de ressortir de ce plan avec de nombreux objets, ils en ressortirent leurs âmes liés à d'autres personnes. Désormais, l'objectif des trois sorciers est de briser ce puissant lien, et ce, quitte à mettre leur vie en péril.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut!</p><p>J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi ne par l'écrire et la postée en attendant le chapitre 5 de An Empire of Fire and Ashes. Ce sera une courte histoire de 5 chapitres.</p><p>J'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tout avait commencé par une idée farfelue de Hisoka de modifier une incantation consistant à partager son âme avec une personne précise.</p><p>Hisoka, Kuroro et Irumi avaient prévu de voler les objets rares de l’Académie des Sorciers de Meteor City, puis de les revendre sur le marché noir de York Shin City. Les trois jeunes hommes n’étaient pas à leurs premiers coups d’essai. Ils étaient reconnus pour être des génies et maîtrisaient à la perfection leur magie. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa comme prévu, et ce, grâce à Hisoka qui décida, selon lui et ses nombreuses études sur le sujet, d’améliorer l’incantation.</p><p>- Tu es sûr que cela fonctionnera ? Il est risqué de rajouter des éléments dans une incantation, intervint Irumi qui était assis en tailleur devant un symbole runique tracer à la craie.</p><p>- Aie confiance en moi. J’ai analysé avec précaution ce qui pourrait rendre l’incantation parfaite. J’ai choisi chaque mot de façon minutieuse. lui assura Hisoka fièrement.</p><p>- Dis-moi ? Combien de temps as-tu mis pour modifier l’incantation ? lui demanda Kuroro qui était tous sauf emballer par l’idée du rouquin.</p><p>Hisoka soupira. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui pose une tonne de question, et surtout, sur son génie en matière de magie. Il n’était pas n’importe qui, il était Hisoka Morow, un puissant sorcier issu d’une lignée d’anciennes sorcières puissantes.</p><p>- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je te dise le temps que j’y ai mis ? Faite-moi confiance. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je modifie des incantations pour enchanter mes cartes.</p><p>- Tes cartes ? répéta Kuroro avec méfiance. Tu sais que l’incantation que nous nous apprêtons à faire ne se fera pas sur des cartes, mais sur nous ?</p><p>- Il a raison. Je pense que c’est trop risquer et que l’on devrait se contenter de l’incantation d’origine, ajouta Irumi.</p><p>- Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous allons voler l’une des plus grandes académies de sorcier au monde. Son directeur n’est autre qu’Isaac Netero, et que cette simple incantation ne fonctionnera pas sur un sorcier de sa trempe. Vous pensez qu’il en faut peu pour rentrer dans la tête de ce vieillard et le manipuler ? J’en doute. Mais vue que vous vous êtes décidés de vous cantonnez à votre plan de départ, je me ferai un plaisir de vous voir échouer, leur fit remarquer le rouquin.</p><p>Un silence venait de s’installer dans la pièce où se trouvait assis les trois jeunes hommes. Kuroro n’aimait pas cette idée, mais au fond, Hisoka n’avait pas tort. Il fallait qu’ils la jouent fine, et pour cela, ils se devaient d’utiliser des incantations bien plus puissantes.</p><p>- D’accord. J’accepte ton plan, se résigna le brun à la croix sur le front.</p><p>- Je t’avoue ne pas du tout aimer ce plan, Hisoka, mais si Kuroro a accepté, alors je te suis.</p><p>Un sourire naquit sur le visage dudit Hisoka. </p><p>- Eh bien, qu’attendons-nous ? Commençons ! lança-t-il. </p><p>Les trois hommes se placèrent en tailleur l’un en face de l’autre, puis se coupèrent la paume de leur main et firent écouler leur sang sur la rune tout en psalmodiant l’incantation. La pluie commença à s’abattre, de violentes bourrasques de vent survinrent au point d’ouvrir les fenêtres du balcon en fracas et le tonnerre se fit entendre au fur et à mesure qu’ils récitèrent l’incantation. Kuroro, Irumi et Hisoka continuèrent de répéter leur incantation malgré les éléments qui se déchaînaient.<br/>
Feitan, le familier chat noir de Kuroro, s’était mis à feuler de peur en se réfugiant sous le lit. Pour un quelconque mortel, ce genre de tempête qui arrivait soudainement, était synonyme d’anormalité, mais pour des sorciers, tous cela n’était qu’une simple formalité. Tous sorciers et sorcières usant sa magie, puisait cette dernière dans la nature, dans la vie. En échange, les sorciers se devaient de respecter et maintenir l’équilibre de la vie. </p><p>La tempête continua encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis disparue petit à petit. Les trois jeunes hommes purent enfin cesser leur incantation. Dès qu’ils finirent, les trois sorciers se regardèrent stupéfait comme s’ils essayaient de deviner juste par leurs  yeux ce qui avait changé chez eux.</p><p>- Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda Irumi.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression d’être toujours normal, dit Kuroro.</p><p>- Je pense que l’on saura si l’incantation à fonctionner ou pas dès demain. Pour l’instant, je propose que l’on aille se coucher, suggéra Hisoka en se levant et s’étirant. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. On se tient au courant ? Sur ce, je vous laisse, bye bye.</p><p>La porte se referma pour ne laisser plus que Kuroro et Irumi dans la chambre.</p><p>-Je ferais mieux de partir moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que ma mère pense que je suis en train de m’amuser avec des mortels. </p><p>- Oui, vas-y.</p><p>- Si quelque chose se passe, on se prévient.</p><p>- Pas de soucis.</p><p>Il ne restait plus que Kuroro et Feitan, son familier, qui sortit enfin de sa cachette pour lancer un regard empli de colère envers son sorcier.</p><p>- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me lances ce genre de regard ? Tous c’est bien dérouler, non ? demanda agacer le brun. Eh ! Tu peux me répondre quand je te pose une question ?</p><p>Le chat ne dit rien et se contenta de snober le sorcier en allant se lover sur le lit de celui-ci.</p><p>- Ne prends pas ma place, lança Kuroro au chat qui une nouvelle fois l’ignora lorsque le brun s’engouffra dans ses couvertures. Je nettoierai tout demain matin. Cette incantation m’a épuisé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La météo du lendemain fut bien plus clémente que celle d’hier soir. Le ciel était partiellement couvert, mais il ne pleuvait pas et il faisait doux. Kuroro se réveilla une première fois par son réveille à huit heures uniquement pour mettre fin à cette sonnerie désagréable, puis se recoucha encore deux bonnes heures. Il fut réveillé à dix heures par Feitan qui venait de lui mordiller l’oreille d’un coup sec.</p><p>- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? hurla Kuroro.</p><p>- Réveille-toi et réponds à ton téléphone. Ça fait plus de trois appels que tu viens de rater et la personne est plus qu’insistante, se plaignit le chat noir.</p><p>Kuroro s’assit sur son lit, prit son téléphone et fit défiler les quatre appels. Deux des appels provenaient d’Irumi, un autre de Machi et le dernier de Phinks. Le brun reposa son téléphone, il prendra de leur nouvelle après s’être bien réveiller, là il n’en avait pas envie.</p><p>- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Feitan en se léchant la patte.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas d’humeur, après. fut la réponse du jeune homme à la croix.</p><p>Il avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller correctement, sans cela, il était parti pour une journée morose. Ah ! Et aussi un bon café noir sans sucre. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Après une bonne heure à être rester sous la douche, Kuroro en ressortit revigorer. </p><p>- Rien de bon qu’une bonne douche, se lança-t-il en frottant énergiquement sa serviette sur ses cheveux, lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’un symbole se trouvait sur son poignet gauche. C’est quoi ça…</p><p>Le symbole en question représentait la lettre K en rouge. Kuroro passa ses doigts dessus dans l’espoir de le faire disparaître, mais en vain, la trace était toujours présente.</p><p>- Merde…Il faut que j’appelle les autres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un peu plus loin de Meteor City, se trouvait l’immense ville de York Shin City. La ville était réputée pour ses immenses gratte-ciels, ses enchères et aussi l’Ordre des Hunter. Toutes personnes vivantes ou ayant déjà été à York Shin connaissaient l’Ordre des Hunter, un ordre qui formait de talentueux chasseurs de vampires, loups-garous et surtout de sorcières. Les Hunter étaient très connus en tant que chasseurs de sorcières, et ce, depuis des siècles. Kurapika en faisait partis, ou du moins, pas tout à fait car il n’avait pas encore validé l’entièreté de ses examens d’Hunter. Le jeune homme avait décidé de rejoindre l’ordre lorsque son clan, les Kuruta, fut décimé par un groupe de sorcier usant la magie noire. Kurapika était le dernier survivant de la lignée des Kuruta, mais aussi le dernier à posséder les pupilles écarlates. Des pupilles rares décuplant tous les sens de son détenteur et procurant des dons uniques à celui qui réussissait à les maîtrisés. Ce fut en partie grâce à ses pupilles qu’il réussit ses examens d’Hunter haut la main. Cependant, il savait qu’il devait éviter de montrer ses pupilles à n’importe qui. Les Kuruta avaient été tué pour cela, et il ne voulait pas subir ce même sort, mais plutôt le faire subir à ceux qui avaient massacrés son clan. Il avait rejoint l’Ordre des Hunter dans l’unique but d’accomplir sa vengeance en retrouvant ces sorciers et les tuants les uns après les autres. </p><p>- Tu es prêt pour la ronde de ce soir ? lui demanda Leolio.</p><p>- Oui et toi ?</p><p>- Je t’avoue ne pas aimer cela. Tout est calme depuis des semaines. Je suis rentré dans l’ordre pour trouver un antidote contre le vampirisme et les morsures de loups-garous, pas pour faire des rondes ! se plaignit l’homme aux lunettes.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas encore Hunter. Les rondes sont surtout faites pour nous évaluer. Lorsque l’on aura notre licence d’Hunter, tu pourras dédier tout ton temps à la recherche d’un antidote. Cheadle sera ravis de te prendre sous son aile, lui fit remarquer le blond en s’habillant.</p><p>- Ouais, j’espère bien. Hey, ça va ton poignet ? demanda Leolio en pointant le bandage au poignet gauche de son coéquipier.</p><p>- Hein ? Ah…ça…Ne t’inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des égratignures. le rassura Kurapika en s’habillant rapidement.</p><p>Leolio ne posa pas plus de question et se contenta d’ajuster sa cravate.</p><p>- Je t’attends en bas.</p><p>- Ok.</p><p>La porte se referma et Kurapika put enfin souffler. Encore un peu et il risquait de se faire prendre. Le jeune homme défit le bandage et put encore voir cette marque bleue indélébile en forme de K. Cette marque était apparue hier soir, après une courte tempête. Kurapika savait très bien qu’une marque de ce genre n’était pas quelque chose d’anodin, surtout lorsqu’elle apparut après une tempête qu’aucun météorologue n’avait prévu. Le blond avait tout de suite compris ce qui c’était passé, et ce grâce aux cours de Morel. Une tempête qui éclatait du jour au lendemain et qui s’arrêtait un quelque instant ne pouvait présager qu’une seule chose : des sorciers. Une incantation avait dû être réciter dans le but d’enchanter quelqu’un ou quelque chose, et il en avait dû être la cible. Dans quel but ? Ça, il l’ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre, c’est qu’il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il devait tout d’abord trouver la nature de ce symbole pour pouvoir briser l’enchantement, puis retrouver le ou les sorciers qui lui avaient fait ça pour les arrêtés une bonne fois pour toute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroro n’avait pas attendu une seconde de plus et avait envoyer un message à Irumi et Hisoka leur ordonnant de se présenter en urgence dans leur lieu de prédilection, le Greed Island. Ce bar était très réputé auprès des sorciers et de toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Le détenteur du bar, Franklin, connaissait parfaitement les trois jeunes hommes qui avaient pour habitudes de se réunir ici autour d’un bon café ou chocolat chaud depuis leur adolescence. Franklin s’avérait être un vieil ami de Kuroro. Ils s’étaient tous les deux rencontrer lors d’un voyage, et depuis, Kuroro avait proposé à Franklin de l’aider à trouver un travail, ce qu’il fit sans plus attendre.</p><p>- J’ai cherché dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, comme tu me l’as demandé, et j’ai trouvé la signification de ces marques. Ce sont des liens qui nous unissent à nos âmes sœurs, expliqua Irumi calmement. </p><p>- Des liens qui nous unissent à <em>nos âmes sœurs</em> ? C’est-à-dire ? l’interrogea Kuroro.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Eh bien, chaque être humain possède une âme sœur…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Oui. On sait cela, Irumi. Abrège, s’il te plait, intervint Hisoka qui semblait agacé.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Disons que notre âme sœur est marqué et que nous serons menés à la rencontrer, et ensuite, nous lier à elle. Chaque chose qu’elle ressentira nous la ressentirons également, et ce, vice-versa.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Des âmes sœurs ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? L’incantation ne tendait pas vers ce genre d’enchantement.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Mais comment on a pu en arriver là ? </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Tout simplement parce que l’on n’aurait jamais dû trafiquer l’incantation, ajouta Irumi en lançant un regard meurtrier envers Hisoka.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Eh ! Ne remettez pas toute la faute sur moi. Vous connaissiez les risques, se défendit le roux.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Peut-être. Mais, tu as dû te fourvoyer sur l’un des mots que tu as employé lors de l’incantation.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Je ne pense pas. J’ai utilisé les mots adéquats pour augmenter nos chances de réussites. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Je pense que la faute ne vient pas entièrement de Hisoka, dit Kuroro.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Ah ! Tu vois ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- J’ai dit pas entièrement de ta faute, le reprit-il. Hisoka a utilisé les bons mots, mais quelque chose à fait que l’incantation n’a pas fonctionner comme prévu. Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Il se peut que cette incantation soit déjà une fin en soi ce qui a donné un résultat totalement opposer de celui que l’on s’attendait.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Une fin en soi ? C’est-à-dire, qu’elle est limitée ? questionna Irumi.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Oui. Certaines incantations ont déjà atteint leur perfection et lorsqu’on leur appose des phrases en plus, elles nous donnent des résultats non escomptés, expliqua Kuroro. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Il aurait dû se renseigner avant d’accepter ce genre d’idée, mais il était trop tard pour se plaindre de son sort. Il fallait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cet enchantement.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Alors il nous suffit d’annuler l’enchantement, proposa Irumi.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Irumi, voyons ! On n’annule pas un enchantement si facilement. Il faudrait tomber sur la personne douer dans ce domaine, tel un briseur de maléfice, dit Hisoka en souriant.  Je te pensais bien plus futé que cela.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Et toi, bien plus intelligent que cela pour nous faire sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel tu nous as fourré, riposta le plus jeune des trois. Kuroro, tu as une idée de comment nous faire sortir de là ?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Une idée ? Il n’en avait aucune. Un briseur de maléfice ne pouvait que défaire des malédictions ou des sortilèges et non ce genre d’incantation. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Et pourquoi ne pas tenter de tuer nos âmes sœurs ? Peut-être que cela annulerait l’enchantement ? proposa Irumi.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Je sais que je suis déjà bien atteint mais il semblerait que tu le sois encore plus que moi. Si tu tues ton âme sœur, tu te donnes la mort. lui rappela Hisoka.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Ah oui, j’avais oublié cela.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent prostrés dans le silence jusque quand le regard de Kuroro s’illumina. Mais oui ! Pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé !</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Merde ! Pourquoi je n’y avais pas pensé plutôt ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ! lança le jeune homme à la croix. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Irumi et Hisoka se fixèrent étrangement lorsqu’ils virent leur le brun à la croix sauter de joie.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- On t’écoute.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Je sais comment on va pouvoir se débarrasser de ces marques. Il nous faut tout d’abord trouver nos âmes sœurs, sans elles, le désenchantement ne fonctionnera pas. Ensuite, il faudra juste que l’on subisse un exorcisme et le tour est joué ! déclara-t-il fièrement.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Oh. Et tu es sûr de cela ? demanda Irumi.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Oui. Je me suis souvenu d’un problème que mon oncle avait rencontré lorsqu’il avait voulu ranimer le corps de sa petit-amie. Il avait cherché à la faire tomber à nouveau amoureuse de lui par un enchantement, le problème, c’est que cette amour est très vite devenue toxique. Pour se débarrasser de sa copine, il dut faire appel à un exorciste, expliqua Kuroro.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Les nécromanciens, devraient petits bricoleurs. Eh bien, si l’on a une solution, je peux déjà vous affirmer que mon âme sœur est ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant de son index la serveuse.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Les deux autres sorcières suivirent du regard le doigt du rouquin et s’aperçurent de qui celui-ci parlait.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Machi ? s’étonna Kuroro en écarquillant des yeux. Ton âme sœur est Machi ?!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- J’ai bien peur que oui.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Il n’en revenait pas ! L’âme sœur de Hisoka était Machi alors que celle-ci ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu’elle le détestait. Kuroro eut un petit ricanement et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Quelle journée épuisante. Tout cela promettait d’être rocambolesque.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Qu’attends-tu d’aller lui parler, lui dit Irumi.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message lui disant qu’il fallait que l’on discute.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Et ?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Et ? Elle m’a répondu d’aller me faire voir et que si j’osais venir la déranger durant ses heures de travail, qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à m’émasculer en public. Mais, je pense que je vais quand même aller l’embêter un peu. J’adore quand elle s’énerve, je la trouve si mignonne.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kuroro et Irumi regardèrent Hisoka se diriger vers le comptoir où se trouvait Machi sans lui adresser aucun mot. Kuroro aurait voulu lui dire bonne chance, mais il savait que Hisoka ne méritait pas qu’on ne l’encourage ni qu’on lui souhaite de la chance. Le rouquin pouvait être ignoble et lourd quand il le voulait, c’est-à-dire, tout le temps. Pauvre Machi, pensa Kuroro, ces journées ne seront pas de tout repos.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- On dirait qu’il ne reste plus que nos âmes sœurs à trouver.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>- Oui, plus que les nôtres, murmura Kuroro songeur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà, ce n'est qu'un petit début mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé.</p><p>J'avais tellement envie d'imaginer notre trio en tant que sorciers. Je pense que le fait de mettre replonger dans des séries telles que Charmed et Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière ont totalement influencés cette histoire. </p><p>Sur ce, je vous laisse! Bye bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>